When a Ninja Gets Sick…
by Lag111
Summary: When Ziva gets sick, Tony takes care of her. ONE SHOT! This is a TIVA story. Also, I am still on the fence about watching after 11x2... Enjoy!


When a Ninja Gets Sick…

It was the end of a case and I was board. Sitting at my computer, I decided that I would IM Tony.

-mossadninja: u ok?

-italianagent17: yes. You on the other hand look like hell? What happened?

-mossadninja: thanks for that. I woke up and did not feel good. I knew I had to come in today to finish up some paper work.

-Elfloardmcgeek: yes, you look a little sick. You might have caught something.

-4e6chick: Ziva, maybe you should get checked out by Ducky.

-mossadninja: I will.

-BossMan: Hey Ziver, if you don't feel well, talk to Ducky.

-italianagent17: I didn't know you IMed boss.

-BossMan: yes, I do. Now if you don't get back to work, you'll all land in autopsy.

-Duckman: I don't think they will.

We all laughed and I laughed so hard I stared to cough. My face turned red and I could not catch my breath. After a minute, I noticed that there was blood on my hands. I cleaned them with a tissue and went back to work.

Tony walked over to my desk and looked in the trash. I guess he saw the bloody tissues and looked at me with concern.

"You need to see Ducky now!" he rushed.

He helped me up and I started to cough again. I started to fall but Tony caught me. He carried me to the elevator and held on to me as the elevator came to us. I looked at him and held me tighter.

"You should have told me you were coughing up blood." He whispered.

"I did not know. It just started."

When we got to the autopsy room, Ducky looked at us and saw that Tony was helping me. Ducky jumped up and walked over to me.

"What happened, Ziva?" He asked worried.

"I do not know. I started to cough up blood and my chest hurts."

"Mr. Palmer, can you go get a blanket for the table and get a blood kit."

He turned to me and helped me sit on the table.

"We have to draw some blood so I can see what is going on here. Tony, can you hold her up straight so I can get the blood." He looked at Tony.

Tony hopped up on the table and put his

He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I really did not like getting shots or blood drawn. Ducky put an elastic band over my arm and I looked away as he put the needle in. I yelp the bit. He looked at me. After two minutes the needle came out. He put some cotton on it and then put tape over the wound.

I felt really dizzy. Tony help me lay down on the autopsy table. The doors open.

"How is she?" I heard Gibbs ask as he entered.

"I took blood and I'm sending it to Abby. Mr. Palmer!" Ducky handed Jimmy the vial of blood.

"She's really week. I will see what I can do now. I am putting a rush on the blood!"

"Good, that's first priority. We don't have a case right now so you can rest." Gibbs walked over to me.

"Get better we need you. do you know how you got this?"

"I do not know at all!" I said. "The case yesterday wore me out. I want home had a falafel took a shower and fell asleep in my bed. That is all."

"What were you wearing last night to bed?" Gibbs asked me.

"It was hot so I did not wear anything. In Israel summers are so hot that no one wears anything to bed."

I looked at Tony.

"Is that why when ever I come over in the summer I have to sleep on the couch?! You sleep naked? Well a naked ninja that's…" Tony could not finish because Gibbs slapped him on the head.

I laughed.

"Thanks boss!"

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Take her home and make sure she gets good rest."

Tony looked at him. "I will. Don't worry I'll make sure."

Tony helped me up from the table.

"I will call you when we get the blood test results in." Ducky said.

"Who's car should we take?" Tony asked me.

"We can take my mini." He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay."

As I walked to the parking lot I felt even dizzier then I had in the autopsy room.

When we got into the car I immediately put my head on the seat and closed my eyes. Tony started the car and he drove off to my apartment.

"Is this where we are staying?" I asked him.

"Yes. It is." He responded.

He helped me out of the car and I walked up slowly with him to my apartment door.

I unlocked my front door and put my stuff on the floor.

I immediately rushed to the bathroom and threw up the contents of what my lunch was.

Tony rushed in and held my hair back so I wouldn't get it dirty. After about 10 minutes of dry heaving I finally slumped against the rim of the toilet and cry.

I felt so weak and I could not breathe. Tony hugged me and kept me close to him. He whispered soothing words in my ear and it made me feel much better.

Tony helped me get up off the bathroom floor and I brushed my teeth to get the bad taste of vomit out of my mouth.

He helped me get my pajamas on so that I could rest. My whole body hurt and I was shaking.

Tony carried me bridal style.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course, I would always stay with you." He said to me.

There is nothing more that I could do for him. He was taking care of me and I felt even weaker than I should have. I wish I did not feel this bad.

Tony rubbed soothing circles into my back. He helped me fall asleep quickly and I felt like a child again.

When I woke up Tony had a steaming bowl of chicken soup. I started to cry when he put the tray in front of me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Because, I have never been treated like this before."

It was true; my own father would've never done this for me. My father would have made me push through the sickness and work even though I felt like hell.

Tony put the bowl of soup on my dresser and walked over to me.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here with me and I won't let anything happen to you. You're not in Israel you're here in the United States. I love you with all my heart. Don't ever forget that. I'm here to help you feel better. You're my partner and I would always care for you. No matter what happened."

I hugged him close to me and I sniffled a little bit.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem."

We ate together. We each had a separate bowl of chicken soup.

"How did you learn how to make chicken soup?" I asked. He looked at me.

"It was my mom's recipe. She taught it to me before she died. I always remember it because I make it when I'm sick too."

I smiled at him. He really was good company.

We talked a little bit longer until I fell asleep. Tony took the bowl away and kissed my forehead

"Good night my ninja."

I smiled. "Thank you for everything."

He looked at me and left the room.


End file.
